Palabras Mágicas
by Graystone
Summary: Porque no quiere que se vaya, a veces sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo, diciendo las palabras mágicas, aunque a veces cueste mucho hacerlo.
1. Ron y Hermione

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros._

* * *

—No te vayas —dijo él de repente. Llevaba días, quizás semanas, quizás desde el día en que le dijeron que no era necesario volver a Hogwarts, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ella de repente parecía confusa —¿Qué?

—Que no te vayas —no quería que se marchase a su último curso en el colegio. Sabía que necesitaba sus ÉXTASIS, pero pasar un año lejos de ella... ni las cartas, las visitas vía red flu o las excursiones a Hogsmeade parecían que fuesen a aliviar la espera.

Ella desvió la mirada —No, si ya lo sabía... sabía que no podrías soportarlo.

—¿Cómo... cómo la sabes?

Ella rió sarcástica —Lo supuse desde el día en que Kingsley nos dio la oportunidad de dejar el colegio a ti, a mi y a Harry. Vosotros no dudasteis ni un segundo, pero yo... yo necesito cursas este año, Ron. Y por supuesto la cara que pusiste aquel día no me dejó duda alguna. Es injusto lo que me estás pidiendo.

Por un momento, Ron no supo que decir —Sé... sé que injusto, Hermione, que no puedo hacerte esto, que necesitas asistir pero...

Ella lo besó, acallando sus palabras —Lo siento Ron. Nos vemos en la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

Ella se dispuso a entrar en el tren escarlata, haciendo esfuerzo por soltarse de la mano de su novio, cosa que al final hizo. Una vez se subió al tren, y antes de echarle una última mirada a su novio, caminó, casi corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió.

—¡Ron! —gritó ella al pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas, evitando mirar el expreso. Al oír su nombre, se volteó y la vio —¡Te quiero!

Él sonrió y caminó hasta ella, pero el tren ya se había puesto en marcha con rumbo a Hogsmeade. Ron empezó a correr, gritando —¡Yo también te quiero! —pero el ruido de la locomotora, las risas, los llantos, las despedidas... todo acallaba la voz de Ron, y aunque Hermione no podía oírle, sí que le sonreía.

Y finalmente el tren se alejó hasta desaparecer de la vista, y Ron, con Harry al lado, quien aún agitaba el brazo despidiéndose, no supo si ella le oyó al fin. No hasta que aquella noche una lechuza que llevaba una carta se apoyó en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de Sortilegios Weasley. Y tras abrirla, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la fina y pulcra letra de Hermione.

_Sé que tu también me quieres._

* * *

_Pequeña chorradita que se me ocurrió, pues hacía tiempo que no escribía sobre estos dos._


	2. Harry y Ginny

El sol comenzaba a asomar por el ventanal de la habitación, iluminando la amplia cama sobre la que había dos personas cubiertas por las sábanas blancas. Una joven pelirroja despertaba a causa de los rayos que iluminaban su cara. En cuanto vio los ojos, contempló una luz intensa que alumbraba a la persona que descansaba a su lado, un joven de pelo negro azabache que dormitaba tranquilo. Reposó su cabeza en la almohada y esperó. Finalmente, el joven se despertó y la miró, sonriéndola.

—Buenos días —saludó él mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

—Buenos días —contestó ella.

Los dos se aproximaron uno al otro y se dieron un beso, pero al instante, y con una agilidad pasmosa, el chico se incorporó y se puso encima de ella, con cuidado, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella y le daba pequeños besos en el vientre, a la vez que alzaba el rostro para mirarla y la sonreía.

Había pasado tan sólo una semana desde el fin de la guerra, y tras reconciliarse, los dos quisieron pasar la noche juntos. Nada de sexo, sólo dormir juntos. El chico miró un reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche.

—Tengo que irme ya —anunció él a su pesar. Tenía que ir a su trabajo en el Cuartel de Aurores.

Ella desvió la mirada, como temiéndose aquello, y se quedó en la cama mientras él se vestía. Cuando hubo terminado, se acerco hasta ella para despedirse con un beso. Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, y cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta, oyó un girto.

—¡Harry! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó él, casi preocupado.

Ella, que se encontraba a mitad de camino en las escaleras, calló un momento, hasta que —¿Volverás, no? —ser auror no era un trabajo de oficina, era un trabajo de campo, de acción... y de peligro. Y eso era algo que ella temía, más que la dejase por irse a detener al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, el hecho de que quizás esa sería la última vez que le viese.

Él simplemente sonrió aliviado y se acercó hasta ella. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó de nuevo —Ginny, claro que volveré, ¿y sabes por qué? —ella negó con la cabeza — Porque... porque...

Ella parecía confusa —¿Porque qué?

—No sé como decir esto —alegaba él, visiblemente nervioso.

Ginny sonrió —Puede que hayas derrotado al mayor mago tenebroso de la historia, Harry Potter, pero aún sigues siendo un chico tímido.

Harry también sonrió. Tomó aire y lo dijo al fin —Volveré aquí, contigo... porque te quiero.

Ella enmudeció mientras él esperaba alguna contestación. Pero nada llegó, y al final la dio un simple beso y se fue a trabajar.

Por la noche, Harry llegó después de una intensa jornada. Accedió a la cocina, y después al salón, pero no vio rastro de ella.

—¿Ginny? —pero no hubo respuesta. Subió hasta su habitación, que estaba a oscuras, y en medio de aquella oscuridad comenzó a desvestirse. Tras quitarse la camisa, se detuvo al notar que alguien se apoyaba en la cama —¿Ginny? —volvió a preguntar, a pesar de que no se volvió debido a la oscuridad.

De repente, unas manos se deslizaron por su pecho, y a pesar de ello, no se alarmó, pues eran una manos suaves y cálidas. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurraba al oído —Yo también te quiero.

Y acto seguido lo llevó hasta el interior de la cama.

* * *

_Finalmente, y debido a que el primer capítulo ha gustado, me he decidido por continuarlo, creando una serie de one-shots de parejas canon en las que se dicen lo que ya sabéis, esas palabras mágicas que son Te Quiero. Sé que a algunos les habría gustado que fuese más bien una historia sobre Ron y Hermione, pero es que no se me ocurría trama alguna, y esto me parecía mejor. Que lo disfrutéis._


	3. Frank y Alice

**3**

Era ya noche cerrada, y los cuatro miembros de la familia se encontraban en el salón de la casa. La mayor de ellas, una mujer ya entrada en años y ataviada de un vestido largo verde que lo hacía estrafalario con su conjunto que en ese momento descansaba en el rellano, centraba toda su atención en un niño de apenas dos años. Este, regordete y con una mata de pelo negro, sonreía ante todo lo que le decía su abuela.

—Qué listo es mi nieto —decía ella sincera —. Seguro que de mayor serás igual que tu padre, tan inteligente.

El hombre de la casa se acercó hasta su madre y el niño, que era su hijo —Mamá, que también ha salido a su madre —lo decía porque a su madre nunca le pareció que él se casase con una hija de muggles, aunque la respetaba.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —decía ella, desdeñando los comentarios de su hijo mientras volvía a llamar la atención de su nieto a la vez que su nuera entraba por la puerta, haciendo como que no había oído la conversación.

Se acercó hasta su marido, posando una mano en su hombro y dijo —Ya es hora de acostarle.

La mujer cogió a su nieto para llevarlo ella misma hasta su habitación y de paso después despedirse de su hijo… y su nuera. Pero de repente los tres se detuvieron, pues habían oído un fuerte ruido que los paralizó, como de una explosión proveniente de la cocina. Inmediatamente el hombre sacó su varita de su bolsillo y la alzó en ristre mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina a la vez que indicaba a las dos mujeres que se quedasen quietas.

Salió al rellano y se aproximó a la puerta, la cual entreabrió, pero rápidamente se apartó al ver un destello de luz que impactaba contra la mesa, haciéndola estallar. Acto seguido se oyó la risa estridente de una mujer. Una risa que le resultaba terroríficamente familiar. Apuntó con su varita y pronunció —_Fermaportus _—sabía que no serviría de nada contra ellos, pero al menos le daría el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de su familia.

Corrió hasta el salón, cerrando la puerta corredera igual que hizo con la de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —decía su mujer, claramente preocupada ante la cara de su marido, que había pasado de se cálida y acogedora a estar en constante alarma, como cuando estaban en las misiones.

Su marido se acercó a las dos mujeres, la mayor de las cuales aún sostenía al niño —Tenéis que iros ya, están aquí.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntaba su madre, también preocupada por la actitud de su hijo.

—Mortífagos —las dos mujeres alarmaron aún más el rostro mientras el hombre besaba a su hijo en la cabeza sin poder articular apenas palabras de despedida hacia él, pues sería tal vez la última vez que lo viese —Adiós hijo… siempre te querré —besó a su mujer y se despidió de su madre, instándolas a que se fueran ya, pues de repente hubo otra explosión. La puerta debía haber volado en pedazos, y los mortífagos estaban prácticamente al otro lado.

La madre se negaba a irse con su nieto —Hijo… no…

—¡Madre, por favor! —jamás, jamás en la vida había gritado de tal manera a su madre, pero las circunstancias lo querían así, y no permitiría jamás, bajo ningún concepto que a su hijo le pusiesen las manos encima aquellos bastardos. Le volvió a pasar una mano por la cabeza, mientras el niño le miraba sin parecer comprender —. Cuidad de él —apartó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, tan sólo a unos pasos de ella, mientras enarbolaba su varita dispuesto a combatir hasta morir.

Mientras tanto su mujer se quedó mirándolo, mientras su suegra invocaba las llamas de la red Flu para irse cuanto antes, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Su suegra la miró, instándola a que entrase en la chimenea, pero ella, sin decir nada, la aseguró que se quedaba. La abrazó en silencio, besó a su hijo en la frente, con toda seguridad la última vez que lo haría. La anciana lo comprendió y la prometió que lo cuidaría como hizo con su padre. Y acto seguido los dos fueron envueltos por las verdes llamas.

Mientras tanto la mujer, con su varita dispuesta, se acercó a su marido, quien se volvió hacia ella —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que irte ya!

—Me quedo aquí contigo. Yo también soy auror y puedo luchar. No dejaré que caigas solo —asumía ya que se enfrentaban a la muerte.

Y él sólo podía pronunciar las últimas y adecuadas palabras que le podía decir a su esposa —Te quiero, Alice.

Ella lo besó por última vez y lo abrazó mientras él lloraba —Yo también te quiero, Frank —por un momento los dos sintieron que estaban en paz, que ya no había mal en el mundo, aunque este estuviese intentando entrar como fuese por la puerta, y que aún albergaban una pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo —. Tenemos… tenemos que ser fuertes. Fuerte por nuestro hijo, por Neville

Los dos se separaron y alzaron sus varitas apuntando hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió finalmente de forma estrepitosa, dejando ver entre sombras a cuatro enmascarados que portaban sus varitas y entraron en la estancia. Y acto seguido comenzaron los destellos, las explosiones y los gritos, gritos que se alargaron durante horas aquella noche.

* * *

_Ya sé que alguno le resultará extraño que haya elegido esta escena para decir un Te Quiero, pero como comprenderéis, no todas las escenas de amor tienen por qué ser románticas, también tiene que haber algunas de angustia y dolor._

_Para la pareja de Frank y Alice quería escoger esta escena para mostrar como sería decirse que se quieren cuando saben que pueden llegar a morir, o como sería el dolor y la pena de tener que despedirse de su hijo. Espero que a alguno/a le guste :) _


	4. James y Lily

**4**

El joven esperaba pacientemente en la sala común, a la espera de que ella bajase al fin. Su mente era un profundo mar de dudas acerca de lo que estaba punto de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo, y ya era el momento. Se había negado a bajar con sus amigos a Hogsmeade, ya que había visita. Consideró, que habiendo menos gente en la sala común resultaría menos difícil formularle la pregunta.

Y al fin bajó. De forma elegante, ligera y delicada, descendió la escalera de caracol, como si fuese dando pequeños saltos mientras su largo cabello pelirrojo se bamboleaba. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa, siempre una sonrisa, prueba de su bondad, de estar siempre dispuesta a ayudar siempre que fuese posible. Tomó aire con fuerza y se aproximó a ella, quien al verle borró la sonrisa de su cara. _Qué fallo_, pensó. Tantas veces de intentarlo le habían demostrado que la cosa estaba difícil y que tenían que ir con pies seguros.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella antes de que él pudiese articular palabra alguna —, pero quiero ir sola al pueblo —hablaba con voz decidida, dando a entender que no admitía súplica alguna.

Caminó hasta el retrato de salida, dispuesta a irse, pero —Lily —la llamó él, por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Aquello sin duda fue toda una auténtica novedad que incluso hizo que la joven Lily Evans se diese la vuelta, sorprendida. Pero aquello no quedaba ahí, pues James Potter estaba dispuesto a aquello, a decir lo que tenía que decir. Porque era un Gryffindor, y eso significaba ser valiente, audaz, decidido…

—Lily —dijo de nuevo —. Te quiero… y estoy enamorado de ti.

Silencio absoluto, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de repente y sólo estuviesen ellos dos, y aquellas palabras fueran las últimas que se oyesen en el mundo. Lily carraspeó, volviendo así el tiempo a la normalidad. Y a pesar de que estaba profundamente sorprendida, dijo una cosa —¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Por un momento pareció como si alguien tuviese que darle un golpe en la cabeza y así por fin despertar, y que aquellas palabras habían sido dichas, que eran de verdad —Si, claro —fue lo único que dijo, y acto seguido se acercó a ella para acompañarla.

Pero al final, y como tenía que ser, su forma de ser actuaba por sí sola, y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros, sonriendo sensualmente.

—Potter —dijo ella mirando amenazadora, no sabría si al brazo para romperlo, o a la cara de James para rompérsela.

—¿Si?

—El brazo fuera.

—Perdón —y acto seguido lo retiró rápidamente.

Salieron por fin por el retrato, pero ella se detuvo.

—Potter.

—¿Si?

—No metas la pata ¿vale?

—Vale.

* * *

_Bueno, para este capítulo he escogido a esta pareja, simplemente porque me ha venido a la mente mientras estaba en el desayuno XD Eso si, la escena vino después, cuando ya había terminado. _

_Y he escogido esta escena, la de la declaración final que puso en rumbo su relación (y los acontecimientos futuros, Harry incluido) porque no miento al decir que nunca había leído una escena similar. La mayoría de los fics sobre Merodeadores que leído, pocos ha decir verdad, no me han gustado demasiado debido a que, o son muy largos hasta que al final se llega a la esperada escena, o el pobre Peter sufre bashing o es condenado al olvido por el autor/a (no es tan difícil escribir sobre él, la verdad), o Lily tiene un montón de amigas que nadie sabe de dónde han salido (comúnmente llamadas Mary Sues). Y es por todo eso que al final me he dicho a mi mismo ''Escribe tú una y ya está''_

_Y esto ha salido, espero que os guste, y no hagáis mucho caso al párrafo anterior, es una mera cuestión personal :)_


	5. Bill y Fleur

**5**

Era ya noche cerrada, y el joven descansaba sobre la camilla de la Enfermería, con el cuerpo aún dolorido y aletargado por las múltiples heridas que había recibido, pero aliviado en el fondo, porque a fin de cuentas, ella estaba allí, y le había demostrado que podía estarlo.

Miró a los pies de la cama. Allí, sentada en una silla y con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre las blancas sábanas, dormitaba apacible, con la luz de la Luna de aquella fatídica noche cayendo sobre su rubio cabello casi plateado. Fue aquella noche cuando al fin le demostró a todo el mundo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por amor, y que no la importaba que a partir de entonces su futuro marido llevase aquellas horribles marcas de por vida, pues eran la prueba de su valentía y entereza en el campo de batalla.

Pero eso era algo que él ya sabía, que no necesitaba ser dicho a ojos de todos, pues se trataba de un asunto que había defendido a capa espada, el hecho de que la quería con todo su corazón, y que estaba completamente seguro de que era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y mientras la contemplaba, sólo dos palabras dijo, dos palabras que, aunque en ese momento ella no las oiría, se repetirían durante mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero.

Y aunque Bill Weasley estaba seguro de que ella no las habría oído, Fleur Delacour se movió en sueños mientras se acurrucaba aún más sobre las blancas sábanas y sonreía bajo la luz de la Luna.

_

* * *

_

_Y aquí otro capítulo, algo más corto comparado con los anteriores, pero no se me ocurría qué más decir (más que nada porque llevo unos días con la lucidez mental por los suelos. Eso, o que mi musa se ha tomado unas merecidas vacaciones XD). Pero en fin, esta escena la tenía pensada desde hace mucho, así que bueno, esto es lo que ha salido. Que lo disfrutéis._


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Caminaba por la empedrada calle, de vuelta a casa, tras terminar su trabajo del día en la escuela. Estaba sumamente agotada por culpa de los niños de los que estaba a cargo, pero reconocía que gustaba de estar con ellos, y se preguntaba si algún día cuidaría uno propio. Sin embargo la situación no estaba, creía ella, como traer niños al mundo.

Entró en el portal y subió hasta el apartamento, al cual accedió. Dentro estaba él, revisando un montón de papeles. Seguramente acabara de llegar, pues siempre volvía tarde del Ministerio. Y aquel día a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

—Hola —saludó ella, dándole un beso después. Él la besó, pero no dijo nada, pues parecía muy concentrado en su tarea. Resignada, dejó su bolso y su chaqueta y se fue a la cocina, a preparar la cena.

Durante ese tiempo, la conversación se basó únicamente en _hoy en el Ministerio esto_, _hoy en el Ministerio aquello_, o bien _tal persona me ha dicho esto_, o _una compañera me ha asegurado esto otro_. Ella apenas hablaba. Dejó un momento los cuchillos y cogió el periódico de la mañana, en cuya portada aparecían las caras de los mortífagos fugados de Azkaban. Ya no podía soportarlo.

—Percy —lo llamó, pero él seguía hablando y no escuchaba —. Percy, ¿quieres escucharme un momento? —pero este no hacía caso alguno al estar enfrascado en su propia conversación —¡Percy!

El grito sobresaltó al joven, que la miró confundido. Caminó hasta él con el periódico en la mano y lo tiró sobre los documentos del Ministerio, logrando que su novio centrase su mirada en la portada.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Que unos criminales se han escapado de Azkaban? Si, es cierto, pero el Ministerio les sigue la pista y...

Pero ella le interrumpió —¿Y se han escapado de la sección de alta seguridad? —preguntó esta vez, ya en tono sarcástico —Un poco raro ¿no crees? —si, todo era muy raro desde hacía tiempo, desde la muerte de ese chico, Cedric Diggory, y de las advertencias que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter decían acerca de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Pero el Ministerio se negaba en rotundo a que eso fuera cierto, y en casa de Penny, eso se traducía en la negativa de Percy.

—Penny, ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo él mientras se levantaba y endurecía el rostro —. Ya conoces la postura del Ministerio. Él no ha vuelto.

Aquello fue el colmo —¡Y una mierda, Percy! ¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Sabes que ocurren cosas extrañas! ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? Dumbledore...

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó él, triunfante, porque al fin se le mencionaba —¿Cómo puedes creerle a él y no a mi? A mí... ¡que soy tu novio!

Ella no se amilanó. Se calmó un poco y dijo —Percy tengo miedo por mí. Tengo miedo por ti... y tengo miedo por mi familia. Yo soy hija de muggles, y cuando esto se sepa... yo seré de los primeros.

Percy caminó hasta la puerta, furioso —No quiero seguir hablando de esto —cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, no sin antes mirar a la mesa de la cocina, ya dispuesta para cenar —.Ya... ya no tengo hambre.

Cerró de un portazo, dejando a Penny sola, la cual se sentó en el sofá y se puso a llorar.

Horas después, Percy entró en la casa. Debían de ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada, pero la luz del salón seguía encendida. En la cocina, la fría cena permanecía sobre la mesa, y en el sofá, estaba Penny, sentada, con síntomas de haber llorado, y lo que era más sospechoso para Percy, con una maleta al lado.

—¿Penny?

Ella lo miró, se levantó, y caminó hasta él. Le besó y le abrazó —Lo siento, Percy... pero no puedo seguir así.

Se separó de él y cogió la maleta mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llorar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntaba él con voz temblorosa.

—Me voy a casa de mis padres. En unos días nos iremos a Estados Unidos —le costaba mucho decir aquellas palabras, más aún cuando él se negaba a aceptar lo que oía. Lo miró un momento, acariciándole la mejilla —Te quiero —pero él no pudo decir nada.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, intentando por todos lo medios de hacer caso omiso a las súplicas de Percy, pidiéndola que por favor no se fuese. Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

_Sigo todavía con la inspiración por los suelos, y no se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero en fin, esto es lo que ha salido, después de darle muchas vueltas. Sobre el destino de Penny, ya que hay muchas teorías acerca de lo que la pasó, lo he dejado a vuestra imaginación._

_Y para los que os lo estéis preguntando, efectivamente, también habrá un Percy/Audrey, pero eso será más adelante._

_Un saludo :D_


End file.
